A Half-Genie in the Pride Lands
A Half-Genie in the Pride Lands is a crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This short is a crossover with Shantae and The Lion King, focusing with Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops going on vacation to the Pride Lands for Rottytops' birthday, leading to a encountering in the Pride Lands. It was released on July 19, 2019. Characters *Shantae *Bolo *Sky *Rottytops *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Timon *Pumbaa *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Uncle Mimic *Risky Boots (mentioned) Plot (At Scuttle Town, Shantae and Rottytops are at a fishing town, watching the view from the ocean) *Rottytops: Isn't it nice to watch over the ocean? *Shantae: It's sure is. I wonder how the fishes go during the day? *Rottytops: They swim under the sea with the little mermaids. *Shantae: I don't think they communicate with the fishes. *Rottytops: Some sea creatures like the sharks eat people alive. *Shantae: Eek! That's major yikes. *Rottytops: Never getting rid of that baby. *Bolo: Shantae, Rottytops, there is a new dimension Uncle Mimic has discovered. *Shantae: A new dimension? Really? *Rottytops: We haven't warp into one of the worlds for a year. *Sky: What are you waiting for? Come on. *Shantae: We're Ret-2-Go. *Rottytops: Last one there is a fry brain on the pan. (At Uncle Mimic's workshop, Mimic finished his invention to open the portal up to a new world) *Mimic: All set for a new warp. (Shantae and the gang enter the workshop) *Shantae: Well hello Uncle Mimic. *Mimic: You guys made it. I got this portal ready to warp into a brand new dimension. *Bolo: You know how spicy this world is going to be when we walk into some crawling creatures that can cut us in half. *Rottytops: Blah, like a spider. *Sky: You wouldn't want a orc or a goblin to come and eat your faces up. *Shantae: Never ever. *Wrench: Caw! *Shantae: You know what is bad? Fighting Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats. *Mimic: That is bad. No warping to worlds has a problem with villains trying to get revenge on something. *Bolo: Can we just go already? I wanna check out all the cool stuff in the new world. *Mimic: Fine. You may start warping. *Shantae: Alright, let's go. *Sky: Come on Wrench, you're going to like what the new world will be all about. *Wrench: *fly to the portal* *Shantae: Let's move it. (Shantae, Bolo, Rottytops, Sky and Wrench jump into the portal and arrive to another dimension in the continent of Africa) *Shantae: Gosh, why it's so hot in here? *Sky: We just got here. *Bolo: This look pretty strange to me. *Rottytops: More like the hottest place on the continent. *Bolo: What is that thing over here? *Sky: It's a big pointy rock. *Shantae: Let's go check it out. Maybe there some people in here who reside with the hope of power. (The big pointy rock shows Pride Rock where the lions reside. One hornbill bird was spying on Shantae and her friends as he flies over to the lions on the den.) *Zazu: Everyone! Everyone! There are MORE TO COME Trivia *The story is released in favor of the release of the 2019 Lion King remake and Rottytops' voice actress Cherami Leigh's 31th birthday. Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65